


Malfunction

by GenesisPhoenixDragon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Injured Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Protective Eren Yeager, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon
Summary: When ODM gear malfunctions no one thought this was going to be the result.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. All rights reserved to the owner of Attack on titan.   
> If you enjoy my work, feel free to add me on Twitter where I post alerts, polls and even on occasion take requests for future pairings and the like.  
> https://twitter.com/LilionnaR

Eren and the Levi Squad were running ODM drills when Petra’s gear malfunctions making the Anchor fail to attach. She begins to fall and Levi speeds to catch her. Eren seeing the Anchor start to recoil and that if it does, Levi was in danger.  
“CAPTAIN KICK HER GEAR OFF QUICK!”  
Levi reacts knowing from the sound of Eren voice something else was wrong. But he was only a few seconds to late. The Anchor hit his side, Not as deep as it would have been if he hadn’t kicked the gear off though, and luckily the Anchor seemed have been a lot slower on the reel back. Eren lands on the branch and see’s Levi bleeding heavily.  
“Shit Captain we need to get you to medical now.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“All do respect Captain, I’m not taking the chance.” Eren quickly picks Levi up bridal style. Which made Levi give off an panicked sound and takes off.  
Eren moves fast as he could, blood was soaking through both their clothes as he moved.   
“Is this really needed?”  
“Would you have gone on your own.”  
“No probably not.”  
“Then yes”.  
He burst through the door of the Medical wing.  
“Hange!”  
“Shit Shorty what the hell happened.”  
“Cadet Ral’s gear malfunctioned. I went to catch her. But I was so focus on catching her I didn’t notice the Anchor being reeled back. Yegear here warned me to kick her gear free. Do to that and the Anchor reeling slower then normal it only grazed me.  
“And good thing Shorty had it hit straight on at normal speed you would have bleed out before Eren could get you here, But what I don’t get is how it was reeling slower.”  
“Um...W...well the gear malfunctioned so maybe it affected the reeling speed.”  
“No from the look of what happened the problem was the Anchor itself not the main part of the gear. So four eyes poses a good question.”  
Eren’s hand instinctively goes to his badly injured side. It would take hours to heal. But at least the bleeding slowed.  
“Hange?” Eren crosses his arms blocking the wound and torn uniform.  
“Yes Eren?”  
“After you stitch up Captain, Um I need a change of Uniform.”  
“huh?” She turned and gasped.  
“Levi’s wound should not have bleed that much, god no wonder you were so panicked when you carried him in.”  
Levi look at Eren and pales.  
Eren waits in pained silents as his Captain is stitched up. Hange sets Eren’s clean Uniform on one of the other beds.  
“Um i’ll be right back” he muttered and was going to grab the clothes.  
“Just change in here I have to go inform Commander Erwin of what happened and someone should keep an eye on shorty here.”  
Eren winced but nods.   
Hange leaves and Eren thinks a moment on what to do. He was still bleeding some and pulling the shirt over his head will make him bleed more, He didn’t want his Captain to know exactly why the reel returned slow enough for him to kick the gear off and avoid a fatal blow.   
“You going to change or what brat?”  
“W...well I realized there’s no point till I take a shower, or else this uniform will just get blood on it as well.”  
Levi rose an eyebrow at him.  
“I see, I suppose that makes sense. Thank you by the way. Had you not warned me, we wouldn’t even be speaking now.”  
Eren smiled softly at him.   
“Now we just need to figure out how the gear of a veteran Scout malfunctioned.”  
“We will figure it out, you however are going to be resting till your healed or Hange will harass you more than they already do. I’m sure you are aware of that.”  
Eren chuckles as Levi gives a pained sigh at the thought.  
“HEYA I’M BACK!”  
Eren jolt and couldn’t suppress the yelp of pain as the action reopen the wound. Fresh blood seeps from the wound being trapped between the blood soaked cloth and his skin.  
“Eren?”  
“Yeah?”  
“What was that yelp?”  
“Oh um...the jolt pulled something.”  
Neither Hange or Levi seemed to believe him.  
Eren’s eyes flicked worriedly to the Captain and back to Hange, which she caught.”  
“Come on Eren lets go get you cleaned up while Erwin talks to Levi ok.”  
Relieved he nods and follows Hange to the shower area.  
“Ok we are away from the angry midget, What is actually wrong.”  
Eren sighs and shows the torn uniform and gaping wound It would have been a lethal shot if it wasn’t for his titan abilities.  
“Holy shit Eren! So your the real reason the Anchor was slowed. You blocked it.”  
He nods and Hange helps him out of the shirt and he hides in one of the stalls to remove the rest.  
He showers carefully avoiding direct contact on the wound. Opting to instead clean the area with a cloth. Hange returns just as Eren finished putting on his pants and they patch up the wound.  
“So why didn’t you want Captain Levi to know?”  
“He will ask questions”.  
“You mean like why the hell would you risk death for him?”  
“Yeah that one. I don’t want to lie to him outright.”  
“You lied about why you yelped”.  
“No I said the jolt when you startled me pulled something, it did, it pulled at the wound making it reopen, I just avoided specifics.”  
“And what lie would you be telling if he asked the why?”  
“That he is my Captain and Comrade so of course I’d protect him.”  
“And the truth?”  
Eren shot Hange a pained look.   
“I see. I understand that would be a scary thing to admit.”  
“Plus with his being straight and with Petra.”  
“What make you think he is with Petra or straight?”  
“Well she’s head over heel about him and I’ve heard her talking about wanting to marry him. Even sending a letter to her father about marrying him. So I sort of figured.”  
“They aren’t together. She is infatuated with him that is true but Levi is not interested.”  
“Really. wow. He does not need another person in love with him, when he does not return the feeling.”  
“Eren you don’t know till you try.”  
“Not risking it. Beside fairly sure I just annoy him anyway.”  
“You know Erwin will have to know how the reel was slowed down. To avoid wasting time looking for a second malfunction that wont be there”  
“Any chance he wont tell Levi?”  
“It possible if you ask really nicely.”  
Eren rolls his eyes and finishes dressing before going to the Commander's office.  
He knocks and waits.  
“Come in?”  
He enters hesitantly.  
“Ah Eren great now you can tell me your side.”  
“I will and I’ll tell you how the reel was slowed. However all I ask is that you don’t tell Captain Levi.”  
Erwin frowns but gestures for him to continue. Eren relays all that happened from his point of view.  
Levi was sitting in the Medical wing when Hange returned alone.  
“So why did the Brat actually yelp like that?”  
“He really did pull something, being so tightly wound from the accident, racing you here, being panicked and worried, everything really did a number on him, the startle forced his already to tightly wound body to jump which as you can guess equals pulled things.”  
Levi frowns and looks at his bandaged wound.  
“If he hadn’t ran me here?”  
“It's possible you would have slowly bled out if you had not gotten medical attention and continued training.”  
“Him carrying you like that also helped prevent your movement from aggravating the wound more.”  
“I see.”  
Hange leaves him alone with his thoughts.   
A week passes with Eren visiting daily and Petra blaming herself so much she didn’t visit. Well until today. Eren had just left to do cleaning when Petra enters.  
“Captain. I’m so sorry, this is all my fault I should have check the gear one more time before the training. Now your badly injured and Eren, god he was so injured. Your still injured but Eren has the titan so he is thankfully ok. Still the fact he was so injured.”  
“Wait wait slow down, Eren was injured in that fiasco?”  
She gave Levi a confused look.  
“You didn’t know? I mean I only know because I saw it happen, Eren won't talk about it and keeps acting like...like he was unharmed.”  
“What did you see?”  
“Well right after the gear malfunctioned and I was falling. I see you catch me then behind you I see the Anchor start rapidly reeling in and I was so terrified it would hit you. But couldn’t warn you in time but Eren saw and he panicked. He swung to block you. Captain had he been normal, had he been anyone else. He’d be dead. It was such a brutal wound. Bleeding so much and so fast. Then he managed to ignore the wound so focused on keeping you safe. It would have been adorable if I hadn’t been terrified he would die. He was so concerned, he even talked back to you when you claimed to be fine. Fairly sure if you kept arguing or if you fought him taking you for help, he would have knocked you out if it met getting you help. At least that's what the look on his face told me. You really didn’t know he was wounded? I mean he was bleeding so badly.”  
“Thought it was mine, so did Hange.”  
She winced “Oh boy Eren is going to be mad.”  
“Why is that?”  
“My guess is he didn’t want you to know at all. I mean Hange obviously knows as I’ve see them sneak off, when I followed I saw Hange redressing the wound later, the day it happened. It’s healed now obviously. Plus I’m sure Erwin knows as he never checked for a reel malfunction.”  
“Why would he hide it from me though?”  
Petra sighed and shrugs.  
“Who knows but I’m sure he has a good reason. Maybe he just didn’t want you to worry about him, while you are healing yourself.He is such a caring person. Maybe he thought it would put unnecessary stress on you.”  
He frowns at that.  
“How are you feeling after the accident?”  
“I’m fine just been worried about you and Eren. Speaking of I should go make sure he isn’t over working himself again.”  
“Come again?”  
“He has been on a cleaning mission even you would be proud of. Cleaning this place top to bottom everyday, by himself, on top of training oh and feeding and caring for the horses. The only place he avoids is here, as this is Hange’s domain. But he sometimes over works himself and forget to do simple things, like eat or sleep. If I don’t actively force him to eat, or go to bed. I think he would have dropped by now. Probably how he is coping with the worry. He has been constantly worried. So for his own and the rest of your squads sakes, get better soon, because Eren can’t take much more of the this. I’m still sure he hasn’t been sleeping.”  
She gets up and strolls out. Later Eren brings him tea like he has every night he has been stuck in here. Levi doesn’t let on that he knows anything that Petra told him.  
‘He forgets to eat, but never forgets to bring me tea. Maybe she is being hyperbolic.’  
“How are you feeling today Captain?”  
“I’m doing better. Doesn’t hurt as much. Like Hange said it was a graze. I’ll be good as new in another week.”  
Eren seemed to relax a bit at the words.  
“How is the squad copping?”  
“Patra’s been blaming herself for your injury, the rest of us are trying to get her to understand that it wasn’t her fault. The place is being kept to your standards and Horses cared for. Everyone is training every day. So all and all things are going as smoothly as they can so you can heal without worry Captain.”  
“Hm right, that's good. As long as everyone is doing well.”  
“Of course sir”.  
He heads off leaving Levi alone once more.  
He watches Eren for the next week closely, still he comes three times a day. Once in the morning, once right after training, though he also comes freshly showered, once when he brings tea. He began to see what Petra was talking about. There was bags forming under his eyes, his skin was getting paler and he was thinner. Now was the day he got to leave the damn medical room. Hange refused to even let him leave the bed the whole time. Levi thought it was a bit much. They were worried about something to, so it made them extra pushy.   
When he leaves He checks to see the condition of things and to his shock everything was in fact to his standards.   
'Ok maybe she wasn’t being hyperbolic.’  
“Oh Captain you got the all clear.”  
He hears Eren behind him and turns seeing Eren with cleaning stuff.  
Levi frowned “Isn’t it about lunch time brat?”  
Eren tilts his head “is it?”  
“Eren when was the last time you ate?”  
Eren shrugged sheepishly.  
“Yesterday I think.”  
“Nope day before Eren, I told you to eat five times yesterday and you ignored me” Petra stated with a huff as she walked up.  
“Did you tell me when I was in the middle of something? You know I often block things out when I’m in the middle of something.”  
“Eren lately your always in the middle of something”  
“Don't you think your over inflating things a bit?”  
She glares at him.  
“Eren”.  
“Anyway if it’s lunch time, we should go to the dining hall and eat.”  
She just sighs and nods in relief that he was actually going to eat.  
A bit later Eren was heading to his cell when Levi stopped him.  
“Eren could you come to my quarters please, we need to talk about some stuff.”  
“Oh ok sure?”  
Eren follows him all the way to his quarters and Levi lets them inside.  
“Eren why did you keep your being lethally hurt from me?”  
Eren visibly tenses and winces at the accusation.   
“Wasn’t important information. You needed to focus on healing, the only one that needed to know was Erwin given he was the one investigating and Hange so she could patch me up after it reopened.”  
“Why did you take the hit?”  
“Why wouldn’t I.”  
“and the solo daily cleaning spree.”  
He winced “Petra?”  
“Petra”.  
“I just wanted to make sure everything was in order for your return.”  
“And the massive apparent worrying you were doing, the constant visits.”  
“Is there something wrong with my worrying about you? Or visiting you?”  
It suddenly hit Levi, Eren wasn’t actually answering his questions. He was dancing around them. With questions and statements but not actually answering.  
“Eren actually answer the questions”.  
From the wince he gave he knew exactly what he was doing.  
He seemed to think a moment and something sparked.  
“I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d ask questions I don’t like answering.”  
“I blocked the hit because I’d survive it and you wouldn’t have.”  
“I answered why the cleaning,”  
“The worrying and visits is because I actually care about your wellbeing.”  
“Eren.”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you think I’m stupid?”  
“No Sir” Eren responded with confusion.  
“Then why are you editing your answers. What are you trying to hard not to tell me? Do you not trust me?”  
“It's not that Captain. It’s more of I don’t want to upset or annoy you”.  
“Just tell me Eren. I promise I wont get upset.”  
“Fine I did all this because I love and want to keep you safe as much a I possibly can. So yeah I blocked a hit best I could, Yes I checked on you, and made sure you had nothing to worry about while you healed.”  
Levi blinked stunned at the sudden and snappy confession.  
'He loves me? Seriously? There is no possible way. But if he actually does...’  
“Eren close your eyes a moment.”  
He hesitantly obeys. Levi guides Eren into a very careful searching kiss. Eren tenses from shock a moment before kissing back softly as if scared to break the illusion. After a moment Levi pulls away and Eren opens his eyes. Confused green meets sure steel blue.  
“Good to know you return my feelings Eren.”  
Eren‘s green eyes widen at the returned confession.  
“Y...you...you have feeling for me?”  
“Yes Eren. I know I don’t really show much in the way of emotion. I’m not good with them. I know this. But something about you, from the first day I saw you. Something drew me you. Then I got to actually speak to you. Your determination and your brightness. So yes I love you Eren.”  
Eren give him a big smile and pulls Levi into a much more firm kiss which Levi happily returns.  
After the break Levi chuckles.  
“You know this relationship won't be easy, and there is a high chance one of us will be left broken but...”  
“I think being with you is worth it. Beside you really should have figured out by now Captain, I don’t really give up just because it’s difficult.”  
Levi actually fully laughs.  
“I fully agree Eren. More than worth it.”  
Eren hugs Levi.  
“Oh and Eren?”  
“Hm?”  
“Your sleeping here tonight and i’ll be properly thanking you for saving my life.”  
The low husky pitch left Eren with no doubt as to what he meant and this made Eren turn bright red and Levi gives an uncharacteristically wolfish smile.


End file.
